


Christmas Preparations

by kahlee_116



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I apologize profusely, It just kinda happened, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, One Shot, Sleepy Peter Parker, bc he procrastinated, christmas is in two days, especially to those of you still in denial, for the sake of this fic harley didnt get snapped, harley just wants to take care of peter, i didnt mean to make it canon compliant, i havent wrapped any presents yet, i need to wrap the damn presents, its so adorable yall, just like me hahaha, peter just wants to wrap presents, someone pls yell at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlee_116/pseuds/kahlee_116
Summary: Peter has procrastinated all of his present wrapping until the last minute, and decides to stay up late to get it done. Harley makes sure he takes care of himself.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Christmas Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/gifts).



> I'm honestly so glad I was able to finish writing this on time y'all. Mostly on time. But still, it's been a great time writing this and so happy to make a gift for such a wonderful writer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it Kait!!

It was three days before Christmas, which meant two days before Christmas Eve, which meant that all the presents needed to be wrapped by tomorrow. Peter had not yet wrapped any presents. Well, except for the one that he’d just placed in a box, taped it shut and put a name sticker on for Ned before he had to leave for his family Christmas vacation. But he wasn’t counting that one.

So, he had presents for everyone that still needed wrapping, and he was determined to get them all done. He’d had to wait a little while for Harley to go to bed, seeing as he had presents _for Harley_ , that could not be seen by him ahead of time, at any cost. And anyways, this was part of the fun, all the staying up super late wrapping presents, getting sleep deprived, etc, etc. 

Working in the lab, Peter had decided to wrap Harley’s first, because Harley was the most likely to come looking for him, and he had wrapped most of his presents, with only a few left when he did exactly that. 

“You know it’s like, three AM, right, Peter?” Harley’s sleepy voice rang out into the previously empty room. Peter looked up from his current half-wrapped present, surprised that Harley was even there. 

“Whaaat? Of course I knew that,” Peter said with a nervous look in his eye. He had completely lost track of time. “I’m not even that tired, Harls.” Peter had to stop himself from yawning and contradicting his own statement. Harley raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 

“Uh-huuuh. So if I asked you to calculate the orbital velocity of Mars right now, in your head, could you do that?” Harley asked, knowing Peter has calculated the Earth’s orbital velocity for Physics class just a few weeks ago. 

“Pffft, yeah, I can totally do that right now.” 

“Prove it.” Harley’s voice had taken on a challenging note to it, knowing full well that Peter was exhausted and wouldn’t be able to. 

Peter sighed, defeated. “Why are you even up right now, anyways?” Harley decided to let him change the subject, seeing as they both knew he had won this round.

“Couldn’t sleep,” he said simply. “ I woke up and you weren’t there, so I decided to come and make you come to bed.” Peter flushed a little, he knew Harley didn’t like it when he stayed up super late like this. “Now, come on. You can finish this tomorrow, it doesn’t all have to be done right now.”

“But, Harleeeyyyyy,” Peter whined at him, hoping to just finish the last of the presents. 

Harley looked at him flatly, as if to say that he wasn’t going to let Peter get his way this time. “Let’s go to bed.” His tone left no room for argument, yet Peter still tried to protest, saying that anyone could walk in and see his presents. “FRIDAY, lock up this lab to everyone except me and Peter,” Harley added, not even blinking. 

Peter gave up, seeing as he did want to sleep, and Harley was right. No one could get in the lab now. 

As they headed to their shared bedroom, Peter started giving into his tiredness, his body knowing that he could soon sleep. By the time they got to the room, his movements had slowed, and Harley has to help him get out of his clothes so that Peter can just collapse into bed and sleep. 

Harley climbed into bed after Peter, and pulled him close to his chest so that he was spooning Peter. Harley held Peter close to him, wrapping himself around Peter, making a cage with his arms. Harley was completely entangled around Peter, just like in all things, but he doesn’t fall back asleep until he heard Peter’s breath even out, signalling that he was for sure asleep and wouldn’t get up and try to continue his present-wrapping party. 

  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Peter woke up in Harley’s arms, with no feasible way to escape without waking him. 

“FRIDAY, what time is it?” Peter whispered, careful not to wake Harley. Judging by the still-dark sky, it was probably too early to be awake.

“It is currently seven thirteen AM,” FRIDAY responded, matching Peter’s whisper. Yup. Definitely too early to be awake. Peter looked up at Harley’s sleeping face. He was so much softer looking when he slept. Peter relaxed, content to just lay in Harley’s arms for the moment, listening to his heartbeat, and how it had synced up with his. After a while, Peter drifts back to sleep, lulled by Harley’s slow, even breathing. 

  
  
  
  
  


Later, when the sun is streaming through the windows, Peter wakes up for a second time to see Harley looking at him. 

“Sleep good?” 

“Yeah.” Peter opened and closed his mouth a couple times to get rid of the ‘just woke up’ mouth. 

“Come on, then. Let’s get breakfast, and then you can finish wrapping your presents. On the day before Christmas Eve, like the procrastinating heathen you are.” Harley said this last bit with a teasing smile, to show he didn’t mind Peter’s procrastinating ways. 

In the kitchen, Harley had to watch Peter to make sure he finished his food before they headed back to the lab to finish his presents. 

“God, you’re just like Tony.” Peter looked up in surprise. “Always putting your projects before your health,” Harley explained with a slight nostalgic smile. 

“Oh.” Peter looked down, embarrassed, but happy to be compared to Tony in such a positive light. 

After the funeral, Harley had been there to support Peter, knowing firsthand the mark that Tony Stark was capable of leaving on a person. Besides, it wasn’t like Peter was the only one left behind by Tony. 

“I wish he was still here.”

“From what Pepper said, you’re the reason he created time travel.” Peter looked up in disbelief. 

“That can’t be true. Why me? Of all people? It doesn’t make sense.” Peter scoffed as if to say _that’s ridiculous_. 

“It’s true. He loved you like a son.” Harley took a breath. “When I first met him, he was not a father, he didn’t know how to interact with a child. But when I came back during the blip, he was. Morgan wasn’t born yet, but he had the experience from you.”

“No. Sure we spent more time together after the whole Homecoming fiasco, but there’s no way that’s true.” Harley relaxed into his chair, deciding to let Peter deny it. He’d accept it when he was ready. 

“Alright. Got all your presents done?” Harley changed the subject.

“Yup, this is the last of them.” Peter had started stacking the presents under the table to put under the tree later, when Morgan was asleep on Christmas Eve. 

“Good. I still can’t understand why you always wait until the very last minute to do anything, though.”

“It’s about the intense pressure to get it done, but not enough to spark a mental breakdown.” Peter smiled, knowing that it was nonsense.

“Mm-hmmm,” Harley hummed, letting him have his way once more. 


End file.
